LPW vs. FMW: When Worlds Collide
| producer = Matthew Winter Dave Boice | platform = | date = | date = June 4, 2010 June 4, 2010 June 4, 2010 June 12, 2010 | genre= eWrestling | modes = Single player, multiplayer, multiplayer online | rating = ESRB: Teen | typen=2 | type1=FMW | type2=Schizo | lastgame = All-Stars | nextgame = TBA }} LPW vs. FMW: When Worlds Collide (originally called LPW Homecoming) is the second e-wrestling video game released by Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW). The game was developed by Public Enemy Multimedia, LLC and published by THQ. It is based on the rivalary between Lords of Pain Wrestling (LPW) and Full Metal Wrestling (FMW). It is the sequel to its predecessor, LPW All-Stars Similar to previous wrestling games, LPW vs. FMW: When Worlds Collide involves players competing in various different professional e-wrestling matches, either as one of the in-game characters based on LPW's roster or as a character created in the Create-a-Superstar mode. When Worlds Collide also uses preceding LPW game All-Stars features with the main theme based around customization, such as a Story Designer allowing players to create their own playable LPW storylines, an expansion on the Create-a-Finisher mode to include aerial techniques and for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 versions, the customization of attire colors in a mode called Superstar Threads, a revamped Create-a-Superstar mode and a Paint Tool for creating logos to use on their created characters. The concept of this game was thought of by Jeffrey Whitt, and the cover art was made by graphics artist Eric Nardone. Features LPW vs. FMW: When Worlds Collide is geared towards a quick-paced, high-impact style of play. It supports up to four players at once on a console, with online support currently standing at one-on-one. Online play is, however, limited to the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions. Scans of the actual wrestlers were used for the game in place of hand-painted textures to include small details, such as skin texture and specific scars. Finishers are accessed by building up the "Insanity meter" displayed on the screen. In the same area a color-coded damage indicator shows the condition of characters. The game also features mini-games for escaping pin attempts and submission holds. Match gameplay making his entrance.]] Televised and pay-per-view events are televised from the Insane Asylum, which is based on Madison Square Garden, as seen from outside the arena and within the main foyer. Though each week, each event takes place from a different city (as announced by Blazing Phoenix at the start of the events), the areas outside of the arenas remain in Manhattan, New York. Notable areas are a New York Subway stop named Pyro Station, Times Square, and The World. LPW vs. FMW: When Worlds Collide also features new additions to match gameplay. A new feature that has been added is the THQ Training Facility, a tutorial option for players who may be unaware of the gameplay of the series. The player is able to choose a superstar, their non-player character opponent (or they may choose to play with another player), the match type, and the game or match settings. During the match, various pop-ups will appear with different instructions on how to perform actions, such as the grapples or maneuvers available to be performed. There are over 100 training tips available to the player. New moves in the game have been included with an increased number of grappling scenarios and features four strong grapples, with players now also able to switch between each grapples. Other new move positions include moves involving superstars standing on the ring's apron and a change in ground grapples with side grapple moves and separate moves for opponents depending whether they are on their stomach or back. A new reversal system replaces the old two-button system from previous games. The new single-button reversal system is based around timing, with the player given only one chance to press the reversal key when the icon appears. LPW vs. FMW: When Worlds Collide features several new match stipulations. One of these is the Scaffold match that was used in a match between X and Villiano 187 at LPW Epic. The Royal Beanstalk match has been added, which has replaced the Battle Royal. As well as eliminating opponents off the apron like in the battle royal matches in previous games, the player can now eliminate other wrestlers in the match by using the ring ropes and the turnbuckles. Eliminations in the match are done either by mini-games in these areas or by the player using finishing moves to eliminate other wrestlers. Finishing moves can also save wrestlers from elimination. The Mount Vesuvius Match has also been added, with elimiantions are done similar to the Royal Beanstalk, by finisher or the mini-game. Game modes , who is one of 10 wrestlers you can choose to play as in Countdown to the Showdown mode, hitting a big boot on Jude Maxwell.]] A feature called Countdown to the Showdown gives the player the chance to play as their favourite wrestler and compete in storylines that lead up to a LPW World Heavyweight Championship, a LPW International Heavyweight Championship, or the Full Metal Championship opportunity, and then a Triple Threat match at a event called Showdown: LPW vs. FMW. You can choose from one of 10 LPW and FMW wrestlers: Eddie B., Hatchet Ryda, Ash Strife, Andy Savana, X, Romeo, TyranT, Chris Austin, Harley Quint and Faith. There is also a tag team option, where you can choose between Watchmen (Justus and Black Reaper) or Crash Scene (Skyler Striker and Leon Caprice) The game features a Tour mode consisting of three options: Relive, Rewrite, and Redefine. In Relive, the player can play as a legend that won a match over a certain wrestler. Rewrite allows the player to play as the loser of a certain historic match in order to "rewrite" history. The player in this mode can watch a recap of the history of certain wrestlers, a recap of their feud, and a recap of their match at Altered Reality. In this mode, the player must complete certain objectives, besides winning the match. In Redefine, the player chooses any wrestler to play and the ability to change the match type. The game also introduces Challenge Mode, where you get to compete in historic matches. When you complete the challange, you get an unlockable and a video shwoing that historical accomplishment. You get to play in the arena the historic match was played in, but you cannot play in that arena in exhibition mode, with the exception of the Altered Reality arenas and supershow arenas. The challanges and unlockables are as follows: *'In the Beginning:' Play as Marty and defeat Phantom Lord in a steel cage match for the PWA World Heavyweight Championship to unlock Marty in exhibition mode *'The Championship Controversy:' Play as Stone and defeat Son of Repoman and Sashaband in a ladder match for the PWA International Championship to unlock Stone in exhibition mode *'Best of the Best:' Play as SoL and defeat Stone for the Martinez Cup to unlock SoL in exhibition mode *'Tijuana Terror:' Play as D. Hammond Samuels and defeat SoL in a Tijuana Cage match for the PWA World Heavyweight Championship to unlock Samuels in exhibition mode *'Tag Team Triumph:' Play as Tromboner Man with RaTo and defeat The Rik and Damion Kross to unlock The Rik and Kross in exhibition mode *'The DeathCube:' Play as Krimson Mask and defeat Eric Scorpio cYnical, Bloodrose, Stone, and N'itomniskittel in a DeathCube Match to unlock Bloodrose and N'itomniskittel in exhibition mode *'Best of the Best II:' Play as Pen and defeat D. Hammond Samuels for the Martinez Cup to unlock Pen in exhibition mode *'The DeathCube II:' Play as Hatchet Ryda and defeat Eddie B., Wevv Mang, The Rabbi, Villiano 187, and X in a DeathCube Match to unlock the DeathCube match in exhibition mode *'Best of the Best III:' Play as Drew Michaels and defeat cYnical for the Martinez Cup to unlock Tromboner Man in exhibition mode *'Best of the Best IV:' Play as Styxx with Hatchet Ryda and defeat Krimson Mask and Andy Savana to unlock Blackwell in exhibition mode *'Road to Glory:' Play as Ethan Black and defeat O'Rion to unlock Black and O'Rion in exhibition mode *'Mount Vesuvius:' Play as Drew Michaels and defeat the 29 of the FMW wrestlers to unlock John "Doc" Derrick and Robert Lillehammer in exhibition mode *'Sold to Original Sin:' Play as John "Doc" Derrick and defeat Eric Scorpio to unlock Dr. David Diabolical *'Sin vs Resistance:' Play as Drew Michaels and defeat Jaro to unlock Nick Bryson and Hostyle *'Mount Vesuvius II:' Play as TyranT and defeat the 29 of the FMW wrestlers to unlock Steve-E Taylor and War Machine in exhibition mode *'House of HavOc:' Play as Hannibal Frost and defeat Harley Quint, O'Rion, Jack Eastwood, War Machine, Tromboner Man, Drew Michaels and Jaro to unlock Frost in exhibition mode Roster Tag Teams Championships Lords of Pain Wrestling *LPW World Heavyweight Championship: Default Champion: cYnical *LPW International Heavyweight Championship: Default Champion: Styxx *LPW Undisputed World Tag Team Championship: Default Champions: Watchmen (Justus and Black Reaper) *LPW Transatlantic Championship: Default Champion: Ash Strife *LPW Western States Heritage Championship: Default Champion: Jude Maxwell *LPW Hardcore Championship: Default Champion: Pope Fred *LPW Television Championship: Default Champion: St. Jayne Nighthawk Full Metal Wrestling *Full Metal Championship: Default Champion: TyranT *FMW Television Championship: Default Champion: PX *Full Metal Tag Team Championship: Default Champion: Crash Scene (Skyler Striker and Leon Caprice) *FMW C-4 Division Championship: Default Champion: Drew Michaels *FMW Ultraviolent Championship: Default Champion: Jaro *FMW Abandoned Championship: Default Champion: Skyler Striker Unlockable *LPW World Tag Team Championship: Default Champion: MWA *LPW United States Tag Team Championship: Default Champion: Dark Brotherhood *FMW Television Tag Team Championship: Default Champion: Creative Control (Steve-E Taylor and Slegnadamus) *FMW World Tag Team Championship: Default Champion: HavOc (O'Rion and Dunnwood) *LPW Cleansed Championship: Default Champion: White Falcon *Full Metal TNT Championship: Default Champion: Hostyle Arenas Downloadable Content External links Category:Lords of Pain Wrestling